Oxman
Oxman is a constructed germanic language spoken in the the Netherlands, and at time in the north of England, this language is very close to Dutch (Nithorlondisc and English (Englisc). This language is based on the English phonology mixed with new sounds and on the Dutch verbs and words. History The first origins of the Oxman were from the old Dutch dialects spoken during the Germanic invasions and viking invasions, particulary the Old Auregan. The Oxman language in spoken in the north of the Netherlands as an old Frisian dialect, there were about 50 oxman speakers in the eastern England, but now the oxman is not spoken in England. The common oxman vocabulary is closely related to English and to Dutch : Word, woord (dutch), wurd (ox.) Water (English and Dutch), wator (ox.) Welcome, welkom (dutch), welkum (ox.) Phonology The oxman phonology looks like the English one but there is also a lots of differences : Basic Grammar The oxman grammar is difficult. A "v" or a "z" couldn't end a word, if a vowel is followed by the consonants t, d, k word-final, in the plural, we add a second t, d or k and es. When we are conjuging the oxman verbs, look at the infinitive form, if there is one or two following vowel(s), for an e, a or o, if there is only one voyel, the "e" will become a "ea", the "a" a "ae", and the "o" a "oa" : l'ev'e = ick l'eaf' (to live, I live), s'itt'e = ick s'it' (to sit, I sit) Some 'irregular 'plural forms : man (man) : mennes cind (child) : cindron bœk (book) : beoces fœt (foot) : feotes Dictionary See also : Dutch-Oxman dictionary (Niethorlondisc -Oxmansc wurdbœk). Sample text Ean wære fard is nean land seocen, ack niewe oyes hebben. Wese oth niet wese, that is thie freyning. In thie beyinthe was that Wurd. That Wurd was bie Gud ond that Wurd was Gud. Hit was in the beyinthe bie Gud. Fan that Wurd is althing tœworthen ond sundor that Wurd is neding tœworthen. In thie beyinthe was laif, ond thatere laif was that light te thie mennisces. That light scainth in thie darnthe ond thie darnthe kuthe hit niet dempe. Thor quam evenean the ean yesondte af Gud was; his næm was Johannes. Hie quam swo yetauyor; hie scelde yetauyor thes light's, swothat fan him alle mennisces te yeleove scelden kume. Hieself was that light niet, hie scelde yetauye thes light's, that yaghte light, the iethe mennisc yelightth, ond that quam te werolde. Middle Oxman text (circa 1358): In þere beyinðen was þat Wurd. Ðat Wurd was bi Gude, onde þat Wurd was Gud. Hit was in þere beyinðen bi Gude. Fan þeme Wurde is alþing toeworden onde sundor þeme Wurde is nieght toeworden. In þere beyinðen was leif, onde þat þaere leif was þen mennischen þat licht. Dutch translation (showing the deep similarities shared by both languages): In het begin was het Woord. Het Woord was bij God en het Woord was God. Het was in het begin bij God. Door het Woord is alles ontstaan en zonder het Woord is er niets ontstaan. In het begin was leven, en dat leven was het licht voor de mensen. Het licht schijnt in de duisternis en de duisternis kon het niet doven. Er kwam iemand die een gezant van God was; zijn naam was Johannes. Hij kwam als getuige; hij moest getuige van het licht, zodat door hem alle mensen tot geloof zouden komen. Zelf was hij het licht niet, hij moest getuigen van het licht, het echte light, dat ieder mens verlicht, en dat kwam in de wereld. Agh, saghte Prins, so heb ick alongwais yow yambre laif lierne forstæ. Longwail haddest'u nene othre aftrecking ehad thon thie lust thiere sonundorgong. Ick heorde thit thie fierthe days' muryons tho thu tœyen mye seidest: Ick lief sonundorgonges teminne. Declaration of human rights (Quidwurd thiere Mennisce Reghtes) 'Alle mennisces sind eborn frie ond yelaik an wertheyhead ond reghtes. Hea sind beyieven mid forstond ond mithewiton ond sculleth midwune ene atwisc elkothor in ean yeast af brœthorscepe. ' : "All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights.They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood." Category:Languages Category:Germanic conlangs